Madness
by EscapeLessHell
Summary: She sat in that white padded room with a yellow straight jacket wrapped around her body. The door creaked open, fear and terror showed in their eyes as they slowly walked in with containers filled with medicine. "Kage...they're here again..." she giggled while looking up. Her brown eyes had a mixture of madness in them. "Should we torture this one?"
1. Chapter 1

"_**She was one of the brightest one out of everyone, no matter what she went through she would always be smiling at us. I wondered how long it would take before she broke, I think everyone wondered that. I never imagine that she would ever do this." –Master Makarov **_

_She sat in the middle of the white padded room; a Cheshire cat grin was craved into her face, she rocked back and forth as she hummed a little tune. The door creaked open allowing some light into the dark room, a grown man slowly walked in stopping a few feet away from the girl. A tray was in his hands, containers were in a straight line with cursive lettering on them. The girl looked up; madness mixed in with her brown eyes. The man kneel to her level before he forced the liquid down her throat, she tried to spit the liquid out but it was forced down. The man smirked before patting the golden locks on top of the girl's head. _

"_Good girl." He chuckled before picking up the tray and started to walk toward the door. _

_The door slammed shut making the light that lite up her room disappear. _

"_The annoying man is gone…you can come out now." The girl giggled making her hair bounced. "Don't worry he won't be back until tomorrow to give me more of that terrible medicine." _

"_Hm. An escape plan?" she hummed her head was bowed. "You really come up with really good plans don't ya Kage?" _

_She looked up at the ceiling. "Yes, tomorrow when he comes back we'll escape then." _

Brown eyes snapped open and a gasp escape from her throat, her small fury body trembled as she recalled her dream or more like a vision. She looked over at her side to see Wendy sleeping peacefully, _who was that girl?_ Carla stood up and walked out of the room, her throat felt raw and sore. As she walked down the dark hallway she heard footsteps coming closer. Erza looked at Carla with concern as she stopped walking, it was midnight.

"What's wrong? Couldn't sleep?" Erza asked before yawning.

"Yes." Carla stated not going into much detail. "Why are you up at this hour?"

"I just came back from a mission with Team Natsu." Erza replied "got back real late."

Carla hummed. "Was Lucy with you?" Carla asked she always was grateful toward the blonde who protect Wendy.

Erza shook her head her eyes saddening. "Natsu replaced her with Lisanna. I couldn't reason with him, he said he had a plan." Erza replied.

Carla frowned. "I'm afraid this isn't going to end well." Carla sighed before rubbing her temples. "I cannot believe you let him kick her out because he said he had a plan."

"He practically begged me to let him kick her out." Erza grumbled before running her hand through her scarlet hair. "He said he needed to think of a plan to confess to her, but he needed Lisanna's help."

Carla raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't he think at all?" Carla said, she couldn't believe how stupid this guy was. "can't he see how this would affect Lucy at all? Making the whole guild ignore her is far enough but replacing her on the team now that's just cruel."

"I just can't believe that the guild agreed to this request." Erza stated "Mirajane practically forced me and Gray to accept this silly request because she ships them."

"How long do you think she'll last before she breaks?" Carla asked

"She is a strong girl, I'm sure she'll last long." Erza deadpanned before starting to walk down the hallway. "Night."

Carla grabbed a glass before filling it with water. "Everyone has their limits." She whispered before downing the water. "She won't last long."

She opened the door to her room before slowly closing it, Wendy turned to her side allowing room for Carla to lay next to her. Carla laid next to Wendy before closing her eyes.

**oOo**

Brown eyes stared at the moon, blonde hair danced with the wind as she watched the stars. Tears streamed down her cold cheeks _great, I'm crying again._ Her heart felt heavy, she closed her eyes thinking about her nakama. She let out a bitter chuckle as her eyes open _nakama? Please they are nothing but worthless lairs._ Her slender fingers traced over her scars that laid in a straight line, they were lined up like solders ready for battle. Lucy closed her window not bothering to lock it, she looked at her bare wall that was once decorated with pictures. She laid down and just stared at the ceiling, _tonight will be another sleepless night._ She felt arms wrapped around her and her head snapped toward the right to see a shadow with a Cheshire grin. Her eyes closed, it was the first time in weeks she had a proper goodnights rest.

_Darkness surrounded her, she felt blood creep up her legs. She wanted to let out a scream but her mouth was sew shut. Laughter bounced off the walls as hands gripped her body, she struggled to get free but nothing worked. Her eyes widen as she saw Natsu walking toward her, she hummed trying to tell him something but he just passed through her. Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she stopped struggling. Gray walked behind Natsu with Erza following behind both of them, they all ignored her as they raced to get to Lisanna. Lucy's body slammed onto solid black floor, the hands weren't holding her in place anymore. The black started to form into hands and they hold down her legs and arms, she tried to get away from the blackness. They started to drag her down, her eyes widen as she felt water all around her but all she saw was blackness. She tried to get back to the top but all she did was brought herself further down. She was suffocating, her lungs were burning and she could faintly hear her heartbeat. Madness mixed in with her brown eyes before they closed. _

Lucy's eyes snapped open and she choked out a sob, the dream seemed so real. She was breathing heavily and ragged, she looked at her clock to see it ten o'clock in the morning. She whipped her tears before she felt someone touching her shoulder, she turned to see the same shadow from last night. She smiled sadly at the shadow.

"It was just a nightmare…just a nightmare."

"_**Blondie was always the one laughing and smiling. She was the only reason why most of the guild would smile, we believe that she was our light, our star. I never excepted blondie to have the guts to do this. However I can't forget the insane look in her dull brown eyes, no matter what she will do she will never get rid of the blood that now stains her hands." ~ Laxus Dreyer **_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**She was like a little sister to me, I don't understand how we could hurt her so much that she would do this to her nakama. I shouldn't say we're nakama now after she betrayed us and we betrayed her. I don't know who the real monster is…us or her?" ~Erza Scarlet**_

Master Makarov sat in his office listening to his rowdy guild while doing his paper work, he sigh sadly before rubbing his forehead.

"Damn council and their damn paper work." Master Makarov cried anime tears before his door burst open.

Mirajane stood there with a worry expression, he looked up from his huge stack of paper work.

"What is it?" He asked before putting his pen down.

"Someone…took the S-Class mission to kill the dark guild called Monster." Mirajane said quickly. "I don't have the mission recorded."

"This is serious, find out who is at the guild and who isn't. We'll determine who took the request." Master Makarov stated "and whoever took it will be punish."

"Yes Master." Mirajane said before running down stairs.

Master Makarov grinned. "Time to pause the paper work." He yet out a yelp before heading down stairs.

"Master, everyone seems to be here." Mirajane stated

"What about Lucy? Is she here?" Master Makarov asked while scanning the guild.

"Lucy? Oh, she said she had to visit her mother's grave or something like that. I wasn't listening to her." Natsu said before going back to eating his fried fire chicken.

"Do you actually think Lucy would take an S-class mission master? Lucy isn't that stupid to take one by herself, she knows she'll get herself killed." Gray deadpanned while taking a bite out of his snow cone.

"Do you really doubt Lucy's power?" Master Makarov question while raising an eyebrow. _How could he say that about his nakama so causally?_

Gray shrugged, "Lucy is a goody goodie Master, I don't think she has a bad bone inside her body." He said before finishing the rest of his blue snow cone.

"Looks can be deceiving Gray, she might be a goody good now but one wrong move she will snap." Lisanna said while braiding Wendy's hair.

"Lis is right stripper." Natsu burped before rubbing his stomach. "don't judge a women to another women."

Erza raised an eyebrow. "And which women do you think he was judging Lucy to? Huh Natsu." Erza asked.

Natsu choked on his food. "Eh! Totally not you demon-I mean Erza, so not you." Natsu said nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I wasn't judging no one to Lucy! Don't put words into my mouth you dumbass!" Gray shouted

"Oh yah! Then what were you talking about?" Natsu yelled.

Everyone fell down anime style, Gray sighed before face-palming.

"Natsu." Erza said.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Aye sir!"

Lisanna giggle at her team, _if only Lucy was here._

"Then who took the S-class mission?" Mirajane asked while tilting her head. "Everyone is here…oh Laxus isn't here!"

"He probably forgot to have you stamp it." Master Makarov sighed "That damn boy."

"I'm right here." Laxus stated behind Master Makarov making him jump.

"Then….who took the request?"

**oOo**

Lucy sat on the train on her way to the town Mujona, it was silent only sound was heard was the train bolting down the train tracks. _I can do this, I can kill this dark guild! I'm stronger…I'm stronger._ She looked up from the paper, her eyes widen to see blood dripping from the ceiling, and she looked around to see no one else noticed. She blinked and the blood disappeared, she sighed _I'm going crazy._ She closed her eyes _may as well get some rest I got three hours till I get there. _Her body curled up in a ball and as soon as her head hit the comfy seat she fell asleep.

_Blood was spilling out of their wounds, her laughter burst from her throat as she heard those words that they sprouted out._

"_You're a monster!" _

"_I'm not a monster, you are." _

_She gracefully slid the knife down the soft skin of her prey, terrified baby blue eyes bored into her dull brown ones. She felt the salty tears on her hand as she touched her prey's cheek, her eyes were so bright but they were hidden behind terror. It felt so good to break something, it felt so good to have someone be terrified of you. Usually everyone felt she was fragile, that she would break within seconds of being touched. She licked the blood from her prey's wound before slicing her cheek, she felt her prey kick and struggle. _

"_Awe no more fun time with you." she giggled before cutting her prey's throat. "Hm. Where should your body lie? Ah! I got it, Fairy Tail." _

_She dragged the body into Fairy Tail's kitchen and laid it on the floor, she giggled before disappearing into the night. _

Lucy eyes snapped open and she let out a yawned, she sighed _another weird dream. _

"Last stop Mujona!"

Lucy got off the train and started to walk toward the mayor's building, people looked at her strangely. They all were wearing shorts and a shirt while Lucy was wearing a scarlet sundress with her keys dangling from her side. She knocked on the door and the door suddenly slammed open to reveal a short old women.

"Are…are you from Fairy Tail?" she asked.

"I am." Lucy replied

The old women smiled before dragging her inside the building and slamming the door and locking it.

"Mayor Sam is in his office." The old women said "I'm Mary his wife."

"Lucy." Lucy stated before sitting down on the brown chair. Her eyes locked onto a tall old man with a white mustache.

"Fairy Tail?" he asked while his pen hurried across papers.

"Yes sir." Lucy replied "I am here to kill the dark guild called Heartless who has been tormenting you town."

"Thank you so much!" Sam cried out while putting his pen down. "No one would accept the request because the small amount of money."

"I don't want the money sir." Lucy explained briefly "I just came because of the three kids that are hostage."

"Very well, whatever your reason is we really are grateful." Sam sighed before rubbing his temples. "You see they been quiet for years until suddenly destroying our buildings, kidnapping our women, stealing from us. They kidnapped the children to get all of our town's money."

"I see." Lucy nodded "Then I must kill them quickly and get back the children. No problem I'll save the children."

"Thank you!" Mary cried latching herself onto Lucy's waist.

"Dear, please get off the poor girl." Sam chuckled "Thank you so much."

"I won't disappoint you. I'm a Fairy Tail mage." Lucy stated proudly before showing her mark. "Now, I must save the children quickly so I should be going. Do you know where their hideout is?"

"We heard it's just at the end of the forest." Mary said while letting go of Lucy.

Lucy nodded before waving goodbye and heading out of the building.

"Be safe Fairy Tail mage." Mary whispered before rubbing Sam's hand.

"_**She was like my little sister, I would protect her and tease her. But now all I see is her insane eyes and her crazy grin. I cant believe she broke I never imagine her breaking. She seemed so happy, it's flamebrain's fault. That fucking idiot but it's also mine for not being there…we are the real monsters" ~Gray Fullbuster**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**She was my best friend. She was my nakama, I loved her even more than anyone else in Fairy Tail. Damn it! If only I been there, if only I didn't come up with the plan to ignore her so I could confess to her. If only I was there…if I was then she would be here with me….they both would be here beside me smiling and laughing." ~ Natsu Dragneel **_

Carla stood in the guild, the sad attempts of Happy trying to woo her annoyed her. _Why can't he leave me alone?_ She sighed before she could make a retort to the he-cat she froze and her eyes widen with terror and fear.

_A girl laid bloody and beaten on a hard wooden floor, her eyes trying to fight to stay open. She was surrounded by men laughing and pointing at her bloody figure. _

"_You been following me around, are you going to watch me die huh shadow?" the girl choked out blood dripping from her chin. "You're here to help me?" _

_The girl slowly reached out toward one of the men, they raised an eyebrow before let out chuckles. _

"_Hey master! She's talking to herself. The Fairy Tail mage is crazy!" one of the man laughed before slapping his knees._

"_Be careful man, something doesn't seem right." The Master shouted._

_Everyone stopped laughing and their eyes widen to see the girl looking at them with a Cheshire cat grin placed on her face. Electricity started to surround her body, it started to spit out barely missing the men on the floor. _

"_Have you ever seen a monster?" the girl giggle madly as she spread her arms out._

"_What's up with this Fairy master?" one of the man squeaked out before taking a step back. _

"_Answer." The girl shouted "You didn't answer the question!" _

"_Yes we have." One man stated stupidity._

"_Good. You're about to see another one." _

_Screams filled the air._

"-Carla, are you okay?" Wendy question while waving her hand in front of Carla's face. "You been spacing out for a while…we been calling your name trying to get your attention." She added while pointing toward Happy.

Carla sat down her paw landed on her forehead. "Fairy Tail mage? Who…who was that girl…?" Carla muttered "This doesn't seem good at all…"

"Carla…what are you talking about?" Wendy asked slightly frighten. "Carla…please answer me."

"This doesn't make sense!" Carla shouted before slamming her paw down onto the table. Everyone looked her way. "First the vision from this morning, then the request going missing, now this vision! What the hell is going on?"

"Carla, what are you talking about?" Mirajane asked. "Do you know who stole the mission?"

"No…no the face was too fuzzy to see." Carla stated "It was terrifying…the wounds she had she wouldn't be able to stand…. She should be dead with the wounds they gave her." She muttered "yet…she stood up and gained a new power maybe? Who was she talking about when she said shadow…?"

"Shadow?" Levy whispered while tilting her head. "I'll go find a book on these shadow figures…" she added before rushing out of the guild.

"Was she a Fairy Tail mage that stole the request?" Master Makarov question.

"Yes. The man said Fairy…and Fairy Tail mage…" Carla said while rubbing her temples. _Why can't I figure out what my visions mean?_ "I couldn't see the face so I couldn't tell you who stole the request…the face was too fuzzy."

"Mirajane call the clients." Master Makarov order.

"All the information was on the paper master, I don't have any information…" Mirajane stated while setting down a glass.

"Damn it!" Master Makarov yelled. "This is bad…very bad indeed."

"My team can go, I remember seeing the clients were in Mujona." Erza stated while standing up from her seat.

"Very well, quickly hurry." Master Makarov said.

"Gray, Lisanna, Natsu. Let's go." Erza order while heading out.

"Master…do you think they'll make it in time?" Mirajane asked while watching them walk out of the guild doors.

"Hope. I hope so."

**oOo**

The place smelled like rotten eggs and beer, Lucy could smell it all the way outside. She plug her nose and her eyes narrowed at the large building. _Kids are in there suffering, how dare them!_ She called Virgo, Loke and Capricorn.

"Virgo make a tunnel underneath the building and get the kids back to the town, Loke and Capricorn protect Virgo and the children." Lucy order.

"What about you princess?" Loke asked

"I'll be fine, just do as you're told."

Lucy pushed open the doors not looking back at the worry glances her spirits shot at her. The inside smelled even worse.

"Ah look, it's a pretty lady." One of the man laughed while drowning down his beer. "Are you here to entertain us?"

Lucy smirked. "Something like that." She said "I'm here to kill you."

"You?! A pathetic little girl here to kill us!" another man chuckle "that's a nice joke, now take off your clothes."

Lucy eyes narrowed _pigs._ "How about this…I kill you and take the kids?" Lucy suggested while her hands slowly reached for her whip.

"Man, who is this slut?" a tall man with a big build shouted while standing at top of the staircase.

"I don't know boss, she came in shouting nonsense." The first man stated while lighting a cigar.

"I'm a Fairy Tail Mage here to kill you worthless scum!" Lucy shouted while showing them her mark. "Now do you trash believe me?"

"Boys! Attack the fresh meat." The Master yelled while pointing down at Lucy.

Lucy ran toward the incoming men that was bolting toward her, she slashed at three men before she was thrown into a wall. Lucy slashed at them, out of the corner of her eyes she saw the Master watching with a smirk. A knife pierced her side before slashing her arms and legs, she screamed out in pain as a black sphere hit her side. _There is too many of these bastards_ she gritted her teeth together. Virgo popped next to her and bowed.

"Princess the children are safe." Virgo stated "Punishment?"

"No!" Lucy yelled "I don't have much magic left, go back."

"But-but princess!" Virgo shuttered while her eyes widen. "There are too many for you to handle on your own."

"Go back."

"Yes princess…"

Virgo disappeared leaving Lucy alone, Loke and Capricorn appeared by her side within seconds.

"Ready to fight princess?"

"Ready as I ever be."

"_**I wanted to try and be friends with her, every time I try to talk to her I was pulled away. I wish I knew her more, I wish we were friends. I knew we would have been best friends. If only it didn't come to me or her…" ~Lisanna Strauss**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_**She was always so sweet, she was like a little sister to me. She always came in with a smile. I noticed she stop smiling when my real little sister came that's when Natsu came with up with this plan and I loved it, my main couple where getting together. That's until she committed a crime, and she'll pay for what she did to my little sister." ~ Mirajane Strauss**_

Lucy laid bloody and beaten on the hard wooden floor, her eyes were trying to stay open. She was surrounded by men laughing and pointing at her bloody figure. She saw the shadow the same shadow that's been following her around.

"You been following me around. Are you going to watch me die huh shadow?" Lucy choked out while blood dripped from her chin. "You're here to help me?"

Lucy slowly reached out toward the shadow, the men that surrounded her raised an eyebrow before letting out chuckles.

"Hey master! She's talking to herself. The Fairy Tail mage is crazy!" one of the men laughed before slapping his knees.

"Be careful man, something doesn't seem right." The Master shouted.

Everyone stopped laughing and their eyes widen to see Lucy looking at them with a Cheshire cat grin placed on her face. Electricity started to dance around her body, it started to spit out barely missing the men that surrounded her on the floor.

"Have you ever seen a monster?" Lucy giggled madly as she spread her arms out.

"What's up with this Fairy master?" one of the man squeaked out before taking a step back.

"Answer." Lucy shouted "You didn't answer the question!"

"Yes we have." One man stated stupidity.

"Good. You're about to see another one." She laughed

Lightning hit one of the man, he dropped to his knees and started to scream out in pain as electricity shot through his body.

"One down forty more to go." She giggled

"How?!" The Master screamed. "Who are you? WHAT ARE YOU?"

"Me? I'm just a pathetic little girl." Lucy said before slashing at another man with her lightning sword.

"You clearly showed no signs of any other magic!" The old man yelled out in fear. "So how did you get another magic?"

"The shadow gave me power." Lucy stated

"SHADOW?!" the old man shouted as he saw more of his man fell to the floor not moving. "YOU ARE A CRAZY BITCH!"

"This crazy bitch is going to kill you" Lucy giggled before appearing right in front of his face. "Slowly and painfully."

Screams filled the air.

**oOo**

Erza knocked onto the door of the Mayor's building, Lisanna watched as the door creaked open to see a tiny old women appearing.

"Hello?" the old women said sweetly. "Who are you guys?"

"We are Fairy Tail mages, someone took the request about the dark guild. We are wondering who took the request." Erza explained.

"Honey! Do you remember the Fairy Tail mage who came this afternoon?" the old women shouted.

"The Fairy Tail mage? Ah no I don't remember." A voice shouted.

"Sorry we clearly don't remember." The old women said while bowing slightly.

"Its okay, do you mind if we look around?" Lisanna said

"No we don't have a good day." The old women slammed the door.

"That was weird…the clients usually remember the people they hired." Gray stated

"They are old Gray, they probably have short term memory." Lisanna sighed while following Erza.

"Don't you guys find it weird?" Gray asked _something tells me they were lying…_ "They could be lying."

"Old people don't lie." Erza deadpanned. "It's not in their nature."

"Stripper you're annoying shut up." Natsu spat while hitting Gray in the face.

"Make me flame-idiot!" Gray shouted while pushing Natsu.

"Want some of this!" Natsu yelled

"Who would want that huh furnace?" Gray screamed while punching Natsu in the face.

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza asked while glaring at the too.

"No ma'am!"

"Good." Erza sighed while going into the forest.

"You guys are idiots." Lisanna giggled before skipping up toward Erza.

They open the door to the dark guild and their eyes widen, blood was covering the floor, bodies laid burnt and everything was scattered and broken.

"Who…who did this?" Lisanna asked while covering her mouth. "This is horrible!"

"Look around!" Erza shouted before walking upstairs.

She creaked open the door to see chains, weapons, blood, and beds all over the place. Weapons lined up against the walls, chains hanged from the ceiling, blood was scattered throughout the room. Beds line up against the walls with straps hanging loosely, a man laid motionless on the bed. Erza quickly took a step back, Lisanna looked into the room and her eyes widen. She screamed, Gray and Natsu came running up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked

Lisanna pointed in the room, they looked in.

"Who fucking did this?"

**oOo**

"Thank you guys for keeping this all a secret, I would get into big trouble if they found out I stole the request." Lucy said while bowing in front of Sam and Mary.

"No problem dear, that's the least we could do. After all you saved this town." Mary said smiling while patting Lucy's head.

"Thanks again, I'm off before they come back." Lucy said before disappearing.

She sat on the train her shadow friend wasn't following her around anymore which kinda made her sad.

"Ah, so you absorb Inazuma." A voice stated

She looked up to see a shadow, her eyes widen. "Are you the same shadow that kept following me around?" she asked

"Nope. I'm Kasai, the shadow that was following you was Inazuma. You absorb him so he is inside of you." Kasai explained. "You see, there is a shadow of every element, people don't usually see us unless we want to be seen."

"So why me?" Lucy questioned

"You see, we only picks the ones who are breaking and slowly are losing their insanity." Kasai said "Why you? Because soon you'll be as crazy as the Mad Hatter."

"_**She was a man! She was as strong as a man! She was our nakama but she did something terrible now her manliness is gone now all she is a coward. She will pay for what she has done to my sister, she will pay for what she has caused to my nakama." ~Elfman Strauss**_


	5. Chapter 5

"**She is like my big sister scratch that she is my big sister**._** No matter what she has done or what is going to do I'll stick by her side. The rest of her used to be called nakama won't be there so I will. Even if she has killed one of my nakama I'll stay beside her. Family don't betray family even if they betrayed you first. Lucy-Nee I'll be searching for you to be by your side again." ~Wendy Marvell **_

_A beautiful blonde women laid in a king size bed, a little girl was curled up beside her. The beautiful women coughed into her hands; blood graced her palm's presence. She made she didn't wake up her baby girl that curled beside her when she whipped her hands on a towel. _

"_You're dying Layla." A voice stated "Just absorb me and you'll be strong. You'll be able to see your little princess grow up." _

"_I will not lose my sanity! I could hurt someone and I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Layla whispered angrily her brown chocolate eyes narrowing at the shadow. "I rather die than see my baby girl suffer because her mommy lost her insanity." _

"_She will suffer if you're not there beside her, guiding her, teaching her." The shadow shouted. _

"_She'll guide herself, she'll teach herself after all she is my daughter." Layla stated "She is a smart girl." _

_The shadow growled while narrowing its pitch black eyes at Layla. "You do know right that we'll just move onto your daughter." The shadow laughed "If you don't absorb us then we'll move onto the next heir."_

"_Don't you dare target my daughter!" Layla hissed while wrapping her slim arms around little Lucy. "Why the Heartfilia's? Why us?" _

_The shadow grinned. "Why? Why you ask? Because the Heartfilia's are the ones who are the most insane out of the families. We targeted each Heartfilia… I bet you didn't know Jude's mother died because she didn't absorb us." The shadow explained "You'll die, then we'll move onto your daughter and once she absorbs all of us she'll become immortal. She'll destroy the world." _

"_I did my research you aren't supposed to be here, the Great Mage destroyed you and his life." Layla stated "so why are you here?" _

"_Because madness creates us."_

Levy flipped through the pages of a dusty big book called _Shadows._ Her eyes narrowed _nothing! _She groaned as she rubbed her forehead, she couldn't find nothing about these shadow things. Gajeel walked in and sat beside the small bookworm, he started to rub her back in comfort.

"How long have you been here?" He asked while looking at the open books that scattered around the table.

"I been here since last night." Levy sighed "I can't find anything."

Gajeel saw a big red book that was hidden behind other books, it looked it hasn't been touched in a decade. _The Great Mage. _

"Have you read this one yet?" He question while grabbed the book and handing it to her.

Her eyes widen before she grabbed the book and started to read it, he smiled _cute_.

"I found something!" Levy squealed before showing him the page.

_The Great Mage or other known as Samuel Brooks was a brave man. He destroyed the shadows that once roamed around the world for centuries. While destroying the shadows he gave up his life so we could rest in peace. He told us about the shadows._

"_They find the ones who are easily to break, they mostly go down the line of heirs. They target the ones who are dying asking them to absorb them. When you absorb them you get stronger and get new powers…if you don't you die. That's all I know." _

"This is amazing! These shadows are supposed to be destroyed…then why are they still roaming the earth?" Levy said while booking her place and standing up. "Let's tell the guild what we found before continue."

Gajeel stood up and followed Levy. "Something doesn't feel right shorty."

**oOo**

"Why now? Why didn't you come when my mother passed away?" Lucy questioned.

"There was a barrier, we couldn't get to you. We followed you and waited for the right time." Kasai explained.

"Who was the first person you picked before me?" Lucy asked.

"Your mother, we usually go by the women of the Heartfilia's." Kasai said "She didn't absorb us so she died."

Lucy's eyes widen…_mother could have been saved but…but why did she choose death?_ "Why…why did she choose death?" Lucy started to tremble "was I a terrible daughter?"

"She hated you. She didn't want to beside your side anymore." Kasai said while holding his hand out. "You were so naïve, you didn't notice the disgusted looks she gave you."

Tears rolled down Lucy's face and she grabbed Kasai's hand absorbing him not noticing the smirk that craved perfectly on his shadow face.

"I'll show them all! I'LL SHOW THEM THEY NEED ME!"

**oOo**

Team Natsu walked into the guild, everyone went silent and looked at them with hope.

"So? Did you guys find anything?" Master Makarov asked while gulping down beer.

"The clients don't remember anything about who they hired." Erza explained briefly "We looked around the place and saw no signs of who took the mission. But… we have something that you would like to know Master."

"What is it?" he question slowly lowering his beer mug. "Did you guys see the dark guild?"

"What use to be the dark guild." Gray stated before taking off his shirt. "When we got there they were all dead."

"Dead?" Mirajane squeaked while her hand came to cover her mouth. "Any marks? Any signs of the magic? ANYTHING?"

"The dead bodies looked burnt, ash surrounded each body. That wasn't must disturbing though." Lisanna said while hugging her sister. "They looked like they been executed."

"We found a dead body upstairs…it looked to be the Master, he was chained to a bed and was tortured." Natsu said while gritting his teeth together.

Master Makarov eyes widen and he spilled his beer. "Who could have done something so terrible?" he muttered "even if they are dark guild…they was no point in torturing…"

"I found a piece of clothing." Erza piped in while clearing her throat. "It was a small piece of red clothing, either a shirt or maybe a dress depending if the person wore a scarlet dress."

"You did say the clients didn't remember who they hired right?" Cana asked while swaying in her seat.

"Yes."

"Isn't that a bit weird? I would remember who killed a dark guild that I hired." Cana burped before taking another sip of her whisky.

"You think they were lying? Why would they lie though?"

"They must be covering for the person who did this. GO BACK AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU FIND OUT!"

"_**She was my best friend, I knew who she liked and she knew who I liked. I never imagine she would snap…I didn't see any regret that would be imprinted on her face. She took away our other light, now they want to kill her too. Lucy if you are hearing this…please go far away and never come back!" ~ Levy McGarden **_


	6. Chapter 6

"**Bunny-girl forgave me even though I attacked her, she really does have a heart of gold. She even talked to me about my love life, and I tried to help with hers. Everything was great until dumbass had to think of a 'great plan' to confess to bunny-girl. Then I started to notice bunny-girl's scent started to change. And I knew then she was gone, my little sister like figure was gone."~ Gajeel Redfox.**

Mary open the door and too see those Fairy Tail mages at her doorstep again. She forced a small.

"Yes?" She asked while she bit back a groaned.

"Sorry to bother you again, we are just making sure that you truly forgot about the mage." The redhead said "May we come in?"

"Sure!" Mary sighed before opening the door wider. "Dear! Fairy Tail mages here again to make sure we truly forgot about the mage we hired."

Sam walked out of his office and glared at the teens. "Why would we lie about such things!" he yelled angrily. "I'm too busy with paper work and the village to worry about remembering someone we hired!"

"Dear calm down, they were just making sure." Mary said while rubbing his hand. _He was always a good lair._ "Now please sit down."

"Thank you." the white hair teen said before sitting down on the pink haired boy lap. "So please answer the questions."

"We'll try." Mary whispered while forcing another smile. _Please go away…please._

"Was the mage a girl or boy?" the boy with no shirt asked.

"It was a…boy…yes a boy…" Mary said while gripping Sam's hand.

"Do you know where his mark was?" Natsu or known as the pink haired boy asked.

"No, he was wearing all black…" Sam stated while rubbing Mary's arm.

"Alright I think that would be all, thank you." Erza said while sitting up.

The door slammed closed.

"Are you alright?" Sam questioned.

"We're getting deeper into this." Mary whispered while burying her head into her palms. "We are in so deep as it is."

"I know…I know."

**oOo**

Lucy's fingers twitched as her hand gripped the handle of the door of the dark guild Monster. _This time I am getting paid for this_ Lucy grinned before breaking the door and stepping inside the dim lite guild. It smelled like blood and beer, it was a breathtaking smell.

"Who are you?!" one of the man yelled while standing up. "No sluts allowed."

"Me?" Lucy grin widen while her eyes widen with madness. "I'm just a little girl look for Chi."

"Where are you going to get this blood?" the Master question while his eyes widen. "If you're looking for a fight go somewhere else."

Flames started to dance around Lucy. "No." Lucy giggled before fire spit out of her palm burning one of the man. "You will be my fun."

"Attack!" The Master screamed.

A battle cry rang out before they charged at Lucy, she chuckled before grabbing one man's face and burning it.

"AHH!" he screamed while stepping back and holding his burnt face.

"You only have to turn us in!" one of the man yelled "not kill us!"

"Trash should be banish from this world!" Lucy screamed before a tornado of fire started to form.

"What the hell is wrong with this chick!" another man screamed out in fear. "Master! Wake up Ryan!"

"I am awake." The so called Ryan said. His electric blue eyes gazed at Lucy with lust. "I am not going to help you."

The fire stopped and Lucy looked up at Ryan, she noted that he had electric blue hair and a scar cutting across his face.

"Why the hell not!" The Master screamed while Ryan appeared next to Lucy.

"Because she is right, trash should be banish from this world." Ryan stated

"How dare you betray us?! After all we did for you, you little rat!" The master yelled out in rage.

Lucy smirked before a fire sword appeared in her hand. "I want the master, you take out the trash at the bottom." She giggled before lunging at the old man.

Screams filled the air.

**oOo**

"I have an announcement!" Levy screamed getting the attention of her guild mates. "I know a little about these 'shadows'."

"What do you know my dear?" Master Makarov asked.

"The Great Mage or known as Samuel Brooks, destroyed these beings a long time ago." Levy said. "even though he destroyed the beings he was also killed in the process."

"If he destroyed these things a long time ago then why are they still roaming the earth today?" Macro shouted.

"I read the whole book, but it says nothing else." Levy whispered while holding the book close to her chest. "That's all I, and the person who wrote this knows."

"Does it says how he destroy them?" Romeo asked.

"It does but it's in a language I don't even know about. I can't read it." Levy explained sadly.

"Would Lucy know how to read it?" Mirajane questioned.

"Maybe. It's worth a shot." Levy muttered.

"Where is she?" Master Makarov asked.

"She's on a mission to catch some bandits…it shouldn't take long for her to come back." Mirajane said while handing Cana whisky.

"Alright, we'll see if Lucy knows the language or not." Master Makarov sighed. "It's all up to her."

The doors slammed open to reveal Team Natsu, they slowly walked in.

"So?"

"The old women said it was a boy who wore all black. So they couldn't see the mark." Erza sighed before sitting down and biting into her strawberry cake.

Carla sighed _figures_, her eyes widen and she dropped her glass of water.

_Blood dripped onto the floor, a knife mixed with the blood. A girl sat in the middle of the bathroom, her legs was covered with blood. She slowly looked up, her face looked like it was burnt in a fire. Blood slowly goosed out of the neat cut that ran down her face; it went from her forehead to her cheek. She carved a smile on her face along with tear drops, her fingers slowly traced words into the blood. _

_**Trash will be banish from this world. I'll send it off with a few little words.**_

"_**Sweet Dreams."**_

"**I didn't knew Lucy well like Natsu or Levy did, but I trusted her with my life. I knew she had my back and I had hers…but now she is a traitor who we need to fight. Orders from the council demand that we kill her or bring her to them so they can kill her…so many look at her with hatred…all she wanted was to get notice… and she got just that." ~Cana Alberona **


	7. Chapter 7

"**Lushy was like a mom, babying me and scolding me all the time. I joked about her weight and she yelled and chased me around. Those were fun times…I miss her…I know I should be sad that Lishy is dead…I am and all but Lushy isn't a monster like everyone sets her out to be. I miss her…Lushy please take me with you." ~Happy**

_Layla watched as Lucy silently drew on a piece of paper, she silently watched as Lucy whipped her tears._

"_Are you lonely dear?" Layla asked while sitting beside Lucy._

_Lucy nodded her head. "I want to play but I have no one to play with. You're sick momma so I can't play with you." Lucy replied before sniffling. "all I want for my birthday is someone to play with." _

"_Ah today is your birthday, maybe you'll get your wish?" Layla smiled while patting her blonde locks. "Come in Ryan."_

_A boy around her age walked in, he had electric blue hair and eyes. "I'm Ryan, Ten Years old, nice to meet'cha." _

_Lucy stood up and whipped the visible dirt off of her pink dress. "Lucy, it's a pleasure." _

_Layla smiled before leaving and watching through the door._

"_You have a big room." Ryan stated before sitting down beside her queen size bed._

"_It's a big house." Lucy replied "It gets lonely though, momma is sick I can't play with her, dada is always busy and the maids are always busy." _

"_You won't be lonely anymore!" Ryan exclaimed "You have me." _

Lucy stared at her childhood friend, taking in every detail and she had to admit he was hot. Ryan stared back with a smirk, he stretched making his muscles show on purpose and it worked Lucy's eyes never left his chest.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Ryan chuckled

"Shut up!" Lucy pouted while crossing her arms over her chest. "I just didn't except you to change like this."

"It goes for both of us." Ryan stated before sitting beside Lucy.

"You kept your promise." Lucy whispered before leaning into him.

"_Daddy leave him alone!" Lucy screamed while running after Jude and Ryan._

_Jude had Ryan by the arm dragging him down the halls. "The pest has to go!" Jude yelled. _

"_Mommy wouldn't want this!" Lucy shouted. _

"_Shut up you brat!" Jude screamed _

"_Ryan!" Lucy cried before tripping over her own feet and falling to the ground. "Please daddy, I LOVE HIM!" _

"_You took away the love of my life so I'll take away yours." Jude stated. _

"_Lucy! Don't worry, I'll get stronger and I'll come and find you!" Ryan shouted while holding out his pinky. "I promise." _

_Lucy hold out her pinky as tears flowed down her face. "I'll be waiting." _

Ryan laid his head on top of Lucy's. "A promise is a promise Luce." Ryan said

"We'll be together forever right Ry?" Lucy asked while holding out her pinky.

Ryan's pinky wrapped around hers. "Together forever."

**oOo**

Carla shivered as the visions kept running through her head. Wendy hugged Carla and tried to calm her down it didn't help that the whole guild was watching. Carla didn't hear anything that was sprouted out of the little girl's mouth.

"-Carla…Carla. Hey snap out of it."

"_The annoying man is gone…you can come out now." _

"_Don't worry he won't be back until tomorrow to give me more of that terrible medicine."_

"_Hm. An escape plan?" _

"_You really come up with really good plans don't ya Kage?"_

"_You been following me around, are you going to watch me die huh shadow?"_

"_You're here to help me?"_

"_Good. You're about to see another one." _

"-Carla!" Happy screamed.

Carla blinked and turned to Happy, his eyes widen and he hugged her.

"Why are you hugging me he-cat?" she asked.

"You're crying." He stated not letting go of her.

"Why am I crying?" She sobbed "why am I crying?" she repeated before wrapping her arms around Happy.

Wendy smiled while looking at the two, Master Makarov looked at Carla with concern.

"Carla…was it a vision?" Master Makarov hesitated before finishing his sentence.

"It was the worst one I have seen so far." She cried while putting her palms on her forehead. "So much blood…so much blood."

"What did you see?" Wendy questioned.

"I…I saw a girl in a bathroom sitting there in the middle of it. She was covered in blood…oh god…there was so much blood. She looked up, her face looked burnt, and a neat line cut across her face…she carved a smile on her face along with teardrops." Carla whispered "She wrote 'trash will be banish from this world. I'll send it off with a few little words. Sweat dreams.' In blood."

"Oh Carla!" Wendy exclaimed before picking her up in her arms. "That must have been terrible to see."

"Is the face to fuzzy?" Master Makarov asked

"Yes. All I see is blonde hair and brown eyes…" Carla answered before whipping her tears.

The doors opened and Lucy walked in with a boy following closely behind her.

"Welcome back." Master Makarov said. "Who is this?"

"Ryan, my childhood friend." Lucy answered while she dragged Ryan toward Master Makarov. "He wants to join the guild."

"Mirajane the stamp." Master Makarov ordered. "Where and what color?" he asked when Mirajane handed him the stamper.

"Blue on my cheek." Ryan said while Lucy jumped on his back.

Master Makarov stamped the spot.

"Yay! You're in the guild." Lucy giggled as they spin around. "I have a great idea! Let's form a team."

Ryan nodded with a smile. "What will it be called?" He asked

"Hmmm. I know! Team LuRy!" Lucy exclaim. "Lucy, Ryan."

Mirajane watched the two with sad eyes…_Natsu I think you are too late._

"May I join?" Wendy asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, but you gotta help with the team name." Lucy said.

"Hm. How about Team Stardust?"

"**She protected Wendy, so I can't hate her. Rumors are going around saying how she'll kill everyone and bring terror upon us. She wouldn't do that, even if she was broken hearted she wouldn't hurt innocent people. I snort when I watch her and Wendy…it's like they are sisters. They say they are…I wouldn't doubt that. If you are hearing this Lucy, thank you so much for protecting Wendy. Thank you for being her big sister. And please…please come back for Wendy." ~ Carla **


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't argue with Natsu." Lucy said while holding Ryan's hand. "I don't want you to waste your time with lying pieces of trash."

"Yes, mom." Ryan chuckled before moving onto his lap.

"Awe, aren't you two so cute!" Wendy squealed while hopping onto the bar stool next to them. "I wish someone was like this with me."

Lucy leaned forward with a smirk appearing on her face. "What about Romeo?" she whispered.

Wendy's face went scarlet. "I-I- um- he-I, he doesn't feel the same way."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked "He's staring at you right now."

Wendy whipped her head toward the direction Lucy was pointing, her eyes widen when Romeo was staring at her. He smiled and waved, Wendy waved back before turning her attention back to Lucy.

"Why don't you confess and form a team with Romeo?" Lucy questioned. "He'll say yes, I know he will. No one can no to your pretty face Wendy."

Wendy nodded and slowly went over to Romeo.

"Why did you say she would be on our team then tell her to confess to that kid?" Ryan whispered into her ear.

"I don't want her to side the other side of us Ryan." Lucy answered quietly. "I don't want to traumatize the poor girl, after all she's like my little sister."

"Romeo…I-I um I-I like you a lot!" Wendy shouted nervously.

Everyone quieted down to hear the boy's response.

"I like you a lot two." Romeo said with a big smile. "Form a team with me?"

"I would love to!" Wendy exclaim while hugging him.

"Awe!" Mirajane squealed. "So cute!"

"How did you know that kid like Wendy back?" Ryan sighed while kissing her neck slightly.

"They both came to me for advice." Lucy giggled.

The guild doors open and Team Natsu came slowly walking in, Lisanna ran toward her sister with a big smile adoring her face.

"Who is this?" Natsu almost growled out. "Why are you on his lap?"

"This is my childhood friend, Ryan." Lucy replied. "Why am I on his lap? Because I can be."

"It's nice to meet you." Erza said. "I'm Erza."

"I'm Gray." Gray stated while taking off his shirt.

"Gray your shirt." Lucy giggled

"Ah!"

"Luce do you wanna go on a job with me?" Natsu asked.

"No, now if you may excuse us. We are going on a job." Lucy deadpanned while sitting up and taking Ryan by the hand. "It was nice talking to you Erza and Gray."

The guild doors slammed shut.

"Something's wrong with that Ryan guy." Natsu stated.

"You're just jealous." Erza deadpanned.

"No! I'm serious." Natsu yelled. "Something doesn't feel right about that guy."

"Sure you are flame-brain." Gray sighed.

"Fine don't listen to me! I'm going to do some research on this guy."

Carla froze.

"_Ryan! Ryan." A girl screamed while shoving the people out of the way. "Ryan is innocent!" _

"_He's from a dark guild Luce." A boy shouted. "He isn't innocent!" _

"_Shut up Natsu!" Lucy roared while pushing him out of the way. "You don't know shit!" _

"_Lucy, I'll come back." Ryan stated. __**You'll break me out.**_

"_I know, I know." Lucy cried while trying to grab his hand but he was pulled back. __**I'll break you out. **__"I promise." _

"_I love you." Ryan whispered before he disappeared behind the guild doors. _

"_I LOVE YOU TWO!" Lucy sobbed "I love you…"_

"_Luce! The bad guy is gone." Natsu exclaimed happily. "You can stop crying." _

"_YOU BASTARD!" Lucy roared. "YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! HOW DARE YOU? I LOVE HIM! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU NATSU!" _

"_But-Luce!" _

"_You took away the love of my life, I'll take away yours." _

Carla took a sip of her water while her eyes narrowed at Natsu. _I'll keep this to myself, call us even now Lucy. _

**oOo**

Mary laid in the bed, her face was pale with splashes of pink; she was sick. Sam hold her hand tightly while tears streamed down his chubby cheeks.

"Dear…get-get our son…I wanna see him one last time." Mary choked out. "Get-get Ryan please"

"He should already found Lucy…I'll message Master Makarov to have them come as soon as possible." Sam sobbed.

"I wish I could be there for their wedding." Mary stated while coughing into her sleeve.

"I'll have them kiss in front of you, to make you happy." Sam chuckled before kissing her forehead.

"I love you."

Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed down.

"I love you two…" Sam cried. "I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you."

He buried his face into the white sheets, his cries were muffled. "I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you…"

**oOo**

"One mage is killing dark guilds, we might be next." A voice shouted. "Be careful and grow stronger, I don't need my guild to be torn down by a one mage."

"Yes, Master Kei!" voices shouted.

"It's two mages now." Lucy laughed while standing beside the Master.

"How?!" Master Kei yelled.

"Magic." Lucy giggled before putting her finger up to her lips. "But I'm not going to destroy your guild."

"Why?" a guild member shouted.

"Don't question it!" Master Kei shouted. "What can we do for you?"

"When the time comes, you'll know when that it, you will help us." Ryan stated. "You'll help us destroy the council, and fight against Fairy Tail."

"Yes." Kei said while holding his hand out a smirk adoring his face. "We'll help you."

"Good, now stay quiet and move your guild to somewhere there is no people." Lucy ordered. "They need to think you're gone, if they do they won't accept what's coming."

"Alright. May I ask a question?" Kei stated.

"You may."

"Why are you targeting Fairy Tail and the council?"

"Because trash needs to be banish." Lucy giggled while her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"I see, well we have no problem helping you out."

"Good." Lucy and Ryan disappeared leaving the guild master of Red Liquid to laugh madly to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy's hair danced in the wind as her feet lightly touched the dirt road. Ryan followed behind, his trench coat flowing in the breeze. Her small hands touched the door and her eyes lit up in excitement as the door slowly open. Eyes bored into their souls as they walked into the big building.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Lucy hands shot out in front of her, ice started to surround her as she absorb the shadow named Mizu. Ryan smirked before he took of his trench coat, the guild members of Shadow Night could see the madness in their eyes.

"Who are we? We are your worst nightmares."

The floor slowly was covered in ice before many of the guild members shot up in their seats. The Master stood high in front of his throne, brown eyes narrowed at the two _you want to over throw me? I'll show you my guilds power._

"Attack."

Lucy bolted toward the incoming crowd, her ice sword steadily in her hands. Ryan follow suit, a Cheshire cat grin was spreading on his face. She slashed at one of the man, he dodged before his palms touched her stomach making her fly back. Ryan was in front of him in seconds.

"You dare touch her?" he growled his eyes lighting up dangerously. His hand gripped the man's skull, the man screamed in pain as he felt his skull being smashed.

Lucy was already onto her next prey as Ryan threw the man's lifeless body onto the ground. Lucy plunged her ice sword into a girl's body, ice slowly started the poor girl's small frame. Lucy kicked the ice covered girl and small ice fragments slammed onto the ground.

"Enough!" The Master Shouted. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"You realized we mean business didn't you?" Lucy giggled. "A deal? We don't destroy your guild in exchange for your services."

"You see, we need your guild's power." Ryan stated. "If you don't want to service us with your power than we'll destroy you."

_I rather die._ The Master smirked. "YOU WANT MY POWER?" he chuckled. "do you fucking think you can just walk into here and demand our services? THIS IS SHADOW NIGHT! We fight for only ourselves no one else."

"It's time to play Ryan." Lucy laughed before lunging at a fat man.

"This time I get the Master." Ryan deadpanned before appearing in front of the old man. "Your throne is mine."

Screams filled the air with evil laughter following after it.

**oOo**

Natsu walked up to Levy, the small girl was sitting by Gajeel like always.

"What do you want fire-fighter?" Gajeel asked while chomping on a metal spoon.

"I need to ask Levy for help." Natsu stated. "I need her to research this person for me."

"Why would she help an idiot like you?" Gajeel spat while pointing his half-eaten spoon at him.

"Gajeel." Levy warned. "I'll help you, Natsu. Under one condition."

Gajeel eyes glowed with excitement and he leaned toward Levy and whispered into her ear. "Make him dress up as a girl." He whispered dangerously low.

"Why?" Levy giggled. "What is the fun of that?"

"You got any better ideas then?"

"I do." Levy stated. "Natsu, I want you to dress up as a butler and weight on my every need."

"Deal." Natsu said while shaking Levy's small hand. "You know the new member Ryan right? Research him."

"The guy who hangs around bunny-girl?" Gajeel asked. "Why him?"

"Something feels wrong about him." Natsu stated.

"You're jealous." Gajeel deadpanned. "your plan failed to woo bunny-girl so you want to sabotage that new guy."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Natsu yelled "I just have a feeling alright?"

"Feeling of heartbreak." Levy inputted. "You wasted your time, why don't you hang out with Ryan first before assuming?"

"Ugh!" Natsu sighed. "You two don't know shit okay? You're the ones who are assuming."

Natsu walked away, his eyes looked at the floor as he walked away from the snickering pair. _I'm not jealous…it's just a small crush nothing more…nothing less._

"Do we think we were a little mean?" Levy asked while setting down her book. "I mean he looked pretty serious."

"He's just jealous. There is no need to research the new member." Gajeel sighed before continuing to eat the spoon.

"We had a deal, I don't go back on deals." Levy stated before her eyes slightly narrowed. "also it'll be great to learn a few more things about the new member, after all I didn't hear nothing about him from Lu-Chan."

"You didn't hear anything because you were too busy ignoring her." Gajeel spat out. "You actually agreed to ignore her."

"I wanted her to be happy." Levy said her fist clenching.

"And ignoring her is the way?!" Gajeel shouted while standing up. "you just left invisible scars all over her heart and mind."

Levy stood up and glared up at Gajeel. "I KNOW! WE ALL SCREWED UP! WE JUST WANTED TO SEE HER BEAUTIFUL SMILE, WE WERE AFRAID OF LOSING IT!" Levy screamed. "she's fragile she needed someone to protect her and we all thought it would be Natsu, we all thought he would be the one to keep her smile in place."

"She will never be the same." Gajeel stated. "No matter how many times you say sorry it won't matter to her."

"I hate you." Levy whispered while tears flowed down her cheeks. "I HATE YOU! DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THIS ALREADY? I know, I know and I completely understand."

Gajeel arms wrapped around her small frame. "I love you, and I know you love me. Don't say things you don't mean."

"I hate you." _I love you._

**oOo**

Gray sat beside Juvia, she looked at him with sadness _everything seems so wrong._ Her hand slipped in between his, he looked at her with a small smile.

"Are you blaming yourself again?" She asked before leaning into him. "You didn't do anything, you didn't ignore her. You were the one who actually told her about Natsu's stupid plan."

"If only I tried a little bit harder than she would be still on the team." Gray sighed "these past few months been getting harder. I have this uneasy feeling."

"Juvia has the same feeling." Juvia whispered. "It's something dark, creepy, and scary. Juvia hopes that her nakama would be safe."

"I love you." Gray whispered while wrapping his arms around her and leaning into her mint scent. "no matter what happens I'll protect you."

Juvia looked up at the ceiling. "You won't be the only one protecting someone." _I love you two._


End file.
